Sword and Blade Randomness
by OyashiroMetaKnight
Summary: This is the sequel to... SWORD AND BLADE EPICNESS!
1. Chapter 1

Sword: Zeezia was a beautiful planet full of snow and ice. Some places there had no snow and ice. Zeezia was cold until Fukoibukians invaded. The Fukoibukians took over the planet, and renamed it to Starfish. Then the planet became very hot… then like this planet… then hot again.

Some Random Kid: Who was the first to rule Zeezia?

Sword: King Joe Ocean Zeezia the first.

Kids: Mr. Sword, Zeezia is your last name!

Some Random Kid: Is Starfish a planet in this galaxy?

Sword: Yup!

Kids: We never heard of a planet called Starfish!

Sword: That's because in this planet, people call it Rock Star or Rock Land.

Kids: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

Sword: Blade is now Inuko Christabella Zeezia.

Some Random Kid: But I WANTED TO MARREH HEEEEEEEEEEER!

Sword: O_o

Kids: O_O

Sword: You're too young for her…

Some Random Kid: IT ONLY MATTERS THAT SHE'S SO HOT THAT I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH HER!

Kids: Ewww! That's gross!

Sword: Don't you mean… Groose? *shows kids a picture of Groose*

Kids: HAHAHAHA! HE'S UGLY!

Some Random Kid: *trips and gets hurt* I got a boo boo!

Sword: Don't you mean… Honey Boo Boo? *shows kids a picture of Honey Boo Boo*

Kirby: She is so fabulous.

Sword: WHAT?! NOBODY CAN BE MORE FABULOUS THAN I AM! *flips hair* I know that because my mommy said so.

Dedede: GUESS WHAT GUYS! BLADE IS PREGNANT AND THAT MEANS THAT SWORD IS GOING TO BE A DAD!

Some Random Kid: Grr…

Meta Knight: I'm jealous.

Sir Arthur: I'm jealous too.

Knuckle Joe: I'm gonna punch you.

Kirby: Sword ALWAYS ruins my chance!

Dedede: He ruins _our_ chance.

Galacta Knight: I agree with Dedede.

Dark Meta Knight: *takes out his sword*

The Other 500 People That Are In Love With Blade: GET HIM!

Sword: KYA!

Kids: Sword, TRANSFRORM!

Sword: BUNNY POWERS ACTIVATE! *transforms*

Meta Knight: HE HAS SUPER POWERS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Every Guy That Are In Love With Blade: *runs away*

Kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Sword: Now let's watch Sgt. Frog!

Kids: WE LIKE SGT. FROG!

LATER

Sword: Blade, lets watch Eden of the East!

Blade: OMG YAY! *eats pizza*

Sword: Ooh! Pizza! *turns on TV and watches Eden of the East with Blade* I want some too! *eats pizza*

Meta Knight: *in his room* KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Juliet: OMG!

Meta Knight: OH NO SOMEONE HEARD ME SINGING MY FAVORITE SONG!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW SWORD GOT CALLED SWORD**

A long time ago… when I was seven years old… I met her. I remember it so clearly. The first thing she said was, 'Don't cry, woof.' I thought her saying woof was weird, but then I found out why she said woof. When she says woof at the end of all of her sentences to someone, it means that she wants you to be her friend. After she said don't cry, she told me that she was there to rescue me and my family… she told the truth. That girl's name is… Inuko.

"Hey, I need to come up with a nickname for you!" Inuko said. I heard rumors that she was good at coming up with nicknames. "I got it!" She shouted. "I think that _Sword_ is perfect for you!" I looked at her. "Wait, why Sword?" I asked.

"The nickname Sword is perfect for you because you're sharp!"

"That makes sense…"

**AND THUS, I WAS CALLED SWORD.**

* * *

Juliet: Inuko, Meta Knight was singing Sakura Kiss last night.

Blade: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Oh wait, that's normal.

Sword: Yeah, it is.

Juliet: Inuko, I need to talk to you.

Blade: Yes?

Juliet: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! THE BABY WILL BE SO CUTE!

Sword: OMG WILL IT LOOK LIKE ME OR BLADE?!

Blade: I THINK THAT IT WILL LOOK LIKE BOTH OF US!

Juliet, Sword, and Blade: *fangirl scream*

Sword: Wait, how can I possibly scream like a girl when I'm a boy?

Juliet: You always looked like a girl.

Meta Knight: And I keep forgetting that you're a boy.

Sword: Hmm. PARTAY!

Blade: I must watch Eden of the East.

Meta Knight: Why?

Blade: I need to watch all of the episodes and the two movies! I LIKE THE SERIES!

Sword: When I become a famous singer, my stage name will be Nacho Nachone.

Juliet: Nacho Nachone? I thought that you hated nachos.

Sword: I do.

Meta Knight: Then why are you calling yourself Nacho Nachone?

Sword: …

Juliet: …

Meta Knight: …

Blade: …

Sword: I DON'T KNOW!

Blade: Chocolate can kill me. I can never eat chocolate in my whole life.

Meta Knight: *sniff* It's such a sad story…

Juliet and Sword: And it's true!

MK, Juliet, and Sword: *cries*

Blade: I can still eat pizza.

MK, Juliet, and Sword: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Blade: *watches Eden of the East while eating popcorn*

Sword: *sits next to Blade*

Meta Knight: Juliet… KISS ME!

Juliet: No. I don't love you, and I'm married.

Meta Knight: WHAT?! TO WHO?!

Juliet: Kazuya Hoshikuzu.

Meta Knight: Oh yeah! I remember now!

Blade: I wonder how my nii-chan would react if I told him that I got married…

Sword: You mean your big brother?

Blade: Yup!

Juliet: I think that he would be happy.

Blade: He would freak out if I told him that I'm pregnant too.

Sword: Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he would be glad to know that he's going to be an uncle!

Blade: I guess you're right…

Sword: Blade, what's wrong?

Blade: My nii-chan is racist.

Sword: He's RACIST?

Juliet: HE NEVER TOLD ME THAT!

Blade: Sword, after you left when you met him… he told me that you're "too white".

Sword: Well if I stayed in the sun too long, I would either get a sunburn or my skin would be gray.

Meta Knight: Guys I'm racist too. I think that Blade's maiden name was too Japanese.

Juliet: Hoshikuzu IS Japanese. It means "Stardust".

Meta Knight: Wait… I watch Japanese anime. SWORD YOU ARE TOO WHITE! GET A TAN!

Sword: BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE GRAY!

Meta Knight: I THINK THAT FUMU IS TO YELLOW!

Blade: Stop fighting.

Sword: Okay.

Juliet: Guys, don't stress her out. She's pregnant.

Blade: I want to eat pizza. *orders pizza*

**LATER**

Blade: *eats pizza*

Sword: I like pizza! *eats pizza*

Meta Knight: OMG PIZZA! *eats pizza*

Juliet: *eats pizza*

Meta Knight: Oh, hi Kirby.

Kirby: Hi Meta Knight, I mean poyo.

Blade: Hi!

Juliet: KIRBY IS SO CUTE THAT I WANNA HUG HIM! *hugs Kirby*

Sword: Hey Meta Knight, Fumu's here. She looks mad.

Meta Knight: Oh no.

Fumu: I HEARD YOU SAY THAT I'M TOO YELLOW- Sword you're too white.

Sword: …

Blade: …

Meta Knight: …

Juliet: …

Fumu: …

Sword: So many people called me "too white", and now I'm used to it.

Blade: Sword, you're not too white.

Sword: I just realized that being really white and looking like a girl means… THAT I'M LIKE A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY!

Blade: You really are like a usagi-chan!

Sword: They're going to attack me.

Blade: Who?

Sword: The guys that are in love with you.

Some Random Kid: CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!

All Guys That Are In Love With Blade: *starts running to Sword*

Blade: Sword, transform!

Sword: BUNNY POWERS ACTIVATE! *transforms*

Some Random Kid: Hah! We're not afraid of you this time… ATTACK!


	3. Chapter 3

Sword: You are not afraid of me… but you should be. I can easily kill people without transforming.

Some Random Kid: PROVE IT!

Sword: Then you'll have to die…

Some Random Kid: Never mind.

Blade: Sword, don't hurt anyone with your invisible needle things that come out of your back.

Some Random Kid: OMG GUYS HE HAS INVISIBLE NEEDLE THINGS THAT COMES OUT OF HIS BACK! RUUUUUUUUN!

All Guys That Are In Love With Blade: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Juliet: You have invisible needle things?

Sword: Yes.

Blade: He usually uses them to save rabbits.

Meta Knight: I ran away but now I'm back.

Sword: You were in the group of guys that are in love with Blade?

Meta Knight: Yeah. HEY! WE'RE CALLED THE "I LOVE BLADE CLUB!"

Blade: So there are about 500 guys that are in love with me?

Meta Knight: We're still recruiting club members. We need more club members to defeat Sword.

Juliet: How does the "I Love Blade Club" see Sword?

Meta Knight: We believe that he is an evil man who wants Blade all to himself.

Blade: Meta Knight. He's NOT evil. He feels guilty when he kills bugs!

Sword: OH ALL CUTE BUNNIES THAT ARE NOT RABID, COME TO ME! *gets surrounded by bunnies*

Blade: He can get an army of bunnies, kittens, and dogs to help him.

Sword: I love bunnies! *pets every single bunny* NOW, BUNNIES, YOU MAY GO HOME!

Bunnies: *goes home*

Juliet: Sword, you are so perfect for Inuko. OMG THE BABY WILL BE SO CUTE!

Meta Knight: I still think that Sword wants Blade all to himself.

Sword: All to myself?! I let her mom spend time with her!

Meta Knight: *facepalm* You just don't get it. You don't share her with every member of the I Love Blade Club!

Blade: He's married to me, Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: *sniff* WELL SWORD MADE OVER 500 PEOPLE JEALOUS OF HIM!

Sword: A-are you crying?

Meta Knight: *sniff* NO! *cries*

Juliet: I… must leave this planet.

Blade: MOMMY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!

Juliet: I have to find other surviving Star Warriors… WAIT! I can't leave!

Meta Knight: Why?

Juliet: If I leave this planet, then I might not see the birth of my grandchild!

Blade: No, you just realized that there might be more Star Warriors in this planet!

Sword: Blade, calm down!

Blade: MY MOMMY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! SHE ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF!

Sword: Blade, that's not true. You know it's not.

Blade: *looks at Sword*

Sword: Your mother cares about you more than anything.

Blade: You're right! MOMMY I LOVE YOU!

Some Random Kid: So… he calmed her down quickly. CHAAAAAAAAARGE!

I Love Blade Club: *runs towards Sword*

Sword: Not again!

Meta Knight: *goes with the I Love Blade Club*

Blade: Meta Knight, why?!

Meta Knight: What? I'm in the I Love Blade Club!

Some Random Kid: Meta Knight, how many people joined the I Love Blade Club today?

Meta Knight: 1,253!

Some Random Kid: Now we have 1,761 members. Sword! We are here to defeat you!

Sword: I can still easily kill you all with my invisible needle things that come out of my back.

Some Random Kid: We will still risk our lives to defeat you! Bun, tell him why we don't like him.

Bun: Sword, you only want Blade all to yourself!

Sword: Bun, why the heck are you in the I Love Blade Club?

Bun: Because I love Blade, duh!

Blade: Sword. Do it.

Sword: Do what? … Oh, that! Wait, now?

Blade: Yes!

Sword: RACIST! Ooooh yeah they are RACIST! *does some weird dance* You are RACIST! And you are ALL racist! You say I'm too white! SO YOU ARE ALL RACIST *does chicken dance* YOU ARE CHICKENS! RACIST CHICKENS! The I Love Blade Club members are RACIST people! AND THEY HAAAAATE PIZZZZAAAAAAAAAA!

Some Random Kid: Stop singing, or the bunny gets hurt.

Sword: You can't hurt the bunny! That one is an endangered species!

Some Random Kid: I… hate… bunnies…

Sword, Blade, Juliet, and I Love Blade Club: *gasp*

Sword: How could you?!

Blade: How is that possible?!

Meta Knight: Such a disappointment. NOBODY can hate bunnies!

Some Random Kid: I hate bunnies because they remind me of Sword. He loves bunnies.

Blade: B-but I love bunnies too!

Some Random Kid: You should hate them and join us.

Blade: I would NEVER join you. I am a pretty princess, and no one can tell me what to do!

Sword: Blade…

Some Random Kid: I LOVE BLADE CLUB! PUT OVENS AROUND SWORD!

I Love Blade Club: Yes sir!

Sword: *screams like a girl*

Blade: Do you even know why he's scared of ovens?!

Sword: Don't tell them why…

Blade: OMG where's my mommy? MOMMY!

Juliet: I'm right here. *helps Blade destroy all ovens*

Sword: Thank you!

Some Random Kid: RETREAT!

I Love Blade Club: AAAAHHHH! *runs away*

Sword: They all left… except for Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Blade: Yup… He still loves Ouran High School Host Club.

Meta Knight: There's nothing wrong with it!

Blade: Uh, yeah there is.

Juliet: Stop watching girl's anime. It's weird.

Meta Knight: NO IT'S NOT!

Sword, Blade, and Juliet: Yeah it is!

Meta Knight: Blade, you have no b-

Blade: *growls*

Meta Knight: Do you?

Blade: YES!

Meta Knight: Really? I looked at you while you were taking a shower, and you looked like a little boy.

Blade: Liar.

Sword: Meta Knight. They're too big to not notice.

Meta Knight: Sword, many girls are jealous of your looks.

Sword: That's because I look like a beautiful girl, *flips hair* and I hate it.

Blade: You don't look like a girl- what the *bleep*?!

Sword: Yes. I have Happy Pony Friends underwear. *puts armor on*

Blade: *turns on TV* …

Sword: … I do NOT act like that in real life.

Guy on TV: If you love Blade-chan. Join the I Love Blade Club! Sword is evil, and Blade is now pregnant.

Sword: *cries* I-I'm not evil… I didn't do anything wrong…

Meta Knight: Wow. Sword's more feminine than Blade.

Blade: *sigh* Meta Knight, I'm more feminine, duh!

Sword: My big brother had 200 baby pictures of me.

Blade: OMG.

Meta Knight: Sword, you're too white. You look like a girl. You are a coward. You're a monster.

Sword: *holds up fist*

Blade: Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Yeah?

Blade: Thank you for everything good you have done for us. It's been nice knowing you.

Meta Knight: Wait… *looks at Sword* AAH!

Sword: YOU ARE SO MEAN!

**The fighting scene was cut out because it was too violent. Remember, don't make Sword angry. He has invisible needle things than come out of his back. **

Blade: Now you know not to make him angry.

Meta Knight: SWORD, THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME LIVE!

Sword: I wasn't planning on killing you, but you're welcome sir.

Blade: *giggles*

Meta Knight: Good thing Blade can't beat me up like that.

Sword: Shh! Be quiet! She's powerful enough to destroy a whole planet!

Meta Knight: *looks at Blade*

Blade: I accidentally destroyed a whole building by touching the door!

Meta Knight: The baby's going to be scarier than both of you.

Juliet: She seriously did destroy a whole building.

Sword: Blade and I aren't scary.

Kirby: Blade is the hottest woman ever- I mean poyo. Blade what's your last name?

Blade: Zeezia. I'm married to Sword.

Kirby: … what's your first name?

Blade: Inuko.

Kirby: Some Random Kid, her real name is Inuko.

Some Random Kid: We are now… THE I LOVE INUKO CLUB!

Blade: なんだ？The I Love Inuko Club?!なんだ

Some Random Kid: Our sweet Inuko-sama!

Sword: I remember when I fell in love with Blade…

Meta Knight: TELL US HOW YOU GOT SCARED OF OVENS!

Sword: You _really_ want to know?

Meta Knight: *gulps* If it's because of a fire then no.

Sword: That means you do want to know.

Meta Knight: OMG I hope It's not about somebody getting burned!

**AFTER SWORD TOLD EVERYONE THE STORY**

Meta Knight: I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU!

Some Random Kid: We can't use ovens anymore.

Blade: I agree with Some Random Kid… woof…


	4. Chapter 4

Sword: Guys… when I was in 7th grade… Me and a guy named Jimmy decided to play a game.

Blade: I remember that… it was the most dangerous game ever…

Meta Knight: W-what was it?

Sword: The game was very dangerous, but I had to play it. The game could kill people!

Meta Knight: OMG!

Blade: The game was…

Sword and Blade: TRUTH OF DARE!

Meta Knight: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH- wait, what? THAT GAME'S NOT DANGEROUS!

Sword: Yes it is.

Blade: Especially when you play it with Jimmy. He dares people to-

Sword: SHH! DON'T TELL HIM!

Meta Knight: Sword. Tell me what he dares people to do.

Sword: Either *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* or *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*.

Blade: I don't like the first one.

Sword: Yeah, we can get sick from the first one.

Blade: And the second one, you can die.

Meta Knight: Jimmy is scary.

Sword: Jimmy was never scary… He was my friend!

Meta Knight: HUH?!

Sword: Even though he fell in love with my mom, took pictures of Blade, and called me a nerd… WE WE'RE STILL FRIENDS!

Blade: Sword…

Meta Knight: *sniff* That was so beautiful!

Sword: Oh, and by the way, Nightmare is looking for Blade and I.

Meta Knight: *gasp* OMG, why?!

*epic music plays*

Blade: He wants me because I'm powerful enough to destroy a planet… but we don't know why he wants Sword.

Sword: It might be because of my invisible needle things that come out of my back.

Meta Knight: Wait, WE SHOULDN'T BE SERIOUS! BLADE, YOUR MOM LEFT THE PLANET LAST NIGHT!

Blade: Okay.

Jimmy: Blade is sooooo hot!

Sword: Jimmy!

*music stops playing*

Jimmy: Inuko is the HOTTEST girl I have EVER seen.

Kirby: I know right.

Meta Knight: Wait, how did Kirby get here?!

Kirby: I heard Blade's BEAUTIFUL voice!

Blade: WHAT THE HECK?!

Jimmy: *sniff* I was told that… Blade is pregnant… *pat's Sword's back* I'm so sorry.

Sword: Why are you sorry?

Jimmy: Because you're not the baby's father… right, RIGHT?!

Sword: I AM the baby's father.

Jimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blade: *facepalm*

Meta Knight: He's so hopeless.

Blade: So are you.

Meta Knight: HEY!

Blade: It's true.

**MEANWHILE WHEN DEDEDE WAS TAKING A BATH**

Dedede: *sigh*

Escargon: WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO GIVE YOU A BATH?!

Dedede: I don't know! I JUST WISH THAT BLADE WOULD BE HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!

Escargon: …

Dedede: SHE SHOULD BE MY MAID NO MATTER WHAT!

Escargon: She's married to Sword.

Dedede: I'M THE KING SO I CAN FORCE THEM TO… uh… what's it called?

Escargon: Divorce.

Dedede: I CAN FORCE THEM TO DIVORCE!

**BACK TO SWORD AND BLADE**

Sword: Yeah, Jimmy and Meta Knight are hopeless.

Jimmy and Meta Knight: HEY!

Jimmy: Jimmy is short for James.

Sword: *randomly dressed up like Ayu Tsukimiya from Kanon* Uguu.

Blade: *randomly dressed up like Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara* WHAT THE-

Meta Knight: Why are you guys cosplaying?

Sword: I DON'T KNOW!

Blade: Woof!

Meta Knight: *turns into a human and his mask falls off*

Jimmy: You look like a little kid.

Meta Knight: I WANNA LOOK OLDER! *turns into an old man* NOT THAT OLD!

Sword, Blade, and Jimmy: LOL!

Meta Knight: *turns into a 20 year old man*

Blade: WAIT, WHY AREN'T WE TURNING INTO HUMANS?!

*everyone in Pupupu Land/ Dreamland turns into a human and then turns back*

Sword, Jimmy, and Meta Knight: *nosebleed*

Blade: Uh…

Jimmy: BLADE WAS SO HOT!

Meta Knight: *also back to normal* I KNOW RIGHT?

Sword: …

Blade: Sword, are you okay?

Sword: Y-yeah…

Jimmy: BYE GUYS! *rides on a horse that looks like Epona into the sunset*

Evil Dedede Clone: I'M GONNA DROWN BLADE! *shoves Blade's face into a kiddy pool*

Meta Knight and Sword: BLADE!

Blade: It's okay, I can breathe.

Sword: Oh yeah, Blade can breathe in water.

Meta Knight: How?

Sword: She's part mermaid.

Evil Dedede Clone: DARN IT! *disappears*

Very Fat Dedede Clone: *jumps into kiddy pool and poofs away*

Blade: *hiding behind Sword*

Sword: How did Dedede get cloned?!

Blade: That was SO weird.

Meta Knight: *nosebleed*

Sword: WHY ARE YOU THINKING LIKE THAT?! YOU ARE SO GROSS!

Meta Knight: WHY DID YOU READ MY MIND?!

Sword: It was an accident.

Dedede: I'm so handsome.

Meta Knight: No you're not.

Dedede: BLADE YOU MUST BE MY MAID!

Blade: I can't work! I'm pregnant!

Sword: Why do you want her to be your maid?

Dedede: Read my mind and then you'll find out.

Sword: *reads Dedede's mind* You're even more hopeless than Meta Knight…

Meta Knight: You're evil clone tried to make Blade drown in a kiddy pool.

Dedede: I had an evil clone?

Blade: YES.

Dedede: Blade you are the hottest woman that I have ever seen.

Blade: O_o

Meta Knight: OMG what if somebody wrote a Dedede x Blade fanfiction?

Sword: STOP YOUR GIVING THEM IDEAS!

Meta Knight: PLEASE WRITE A DEDEDE X BLADE FANFICTION!

Blade: *screams*

Sword: META KNIGHT! NO! STOP IT!

Meta Knight: FINE!

Dedede: *runs away*

Sword: Let's talk about Fuko Ibuki.

Meta Knight and Blade: Okay.

Sword: Fuko Ibuki was the leader of the Fukoibukians. She invaded Zeezia and renamed it to Starfish, blah blah blah… She was so obsessed with starfish that she changed her lastname to starfish, blah blah blah…

Blade: You know what's strange, the paintings of Fuko Ibuki look just like Fuko Ibuki from Clannad.

Sword: So… CLANNAD MIGHT ACTUALLY REAL! OMG LET'S CELEBRATE BY WATCHING TWILIGHT!

Meta Knight and Blade: YEAH!

Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight: *watches Twilight*


	5. Chapter 5

Blade: I never want to watch that movie again. It brings back bad memories.

Sword: Ovens bring back even WORSE memories.

Meta Knight: Just pretend to love ovens.

Sword: OVENS ARE EVIL! THE CRAZY PEOPLE USED ONE TO-

Meta Knight: Yeah, yeah, I already know that story.

Fumu: SIR META KNIGHT!

Meta Knight: Yes?

Blade: *sigh*

Fumu: I LOVE YOU!

Meta Knight: I do not like you in that kind of way. There is already a woman that I love.

Fumu: *runs away crying*

Meta Knight: HIGH FIVE, BRO! *high fives Sword*

Blade: DOGGY POWERS ACTIVATE! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF! *transforms*

Meta Knight: MAHOU SHOUJO INUKO-CHAN IS BACK!

Blade: It's not magic, it's technology!

Sword: BUNNY POWERS ACTIVATE! *transforms*

Meta Knight: …

Some Random Kid: So… you have BOTH transformed.

Guy That's Obsessed with Cats: DOGS ARE STUPID!

Some Random Kid: This is my dad. His name is Guy That's Obsessed with Cats.

Blade: I can't fight!

Guy That's Obsessed with Cats: ARE YOU SCARED?!

Blade: No, I'm pregnant.

Guy That's Obsessed with Cats: WHY WOULD YOU BRING MORE DOGS INTO THIS WORLD?!

Sword: She's not a dog, she's part dog!

Meta Knight: Guy That's Obsessed with Cats, GO AWAY!

Guy That's Obsessed with Cats: BYE! *leaves*

Blade: I'm back to normal.

Sword: FAITO!

Meta Knight: *turns on the radio and plays Love is War by Miku Hatsune*

Sword: SUPER BUNNY CUTENESS!

*bunnies fly everywhere*

Some Random Kid: TOO MUCH BUNNIES! *runs away*

Sword: BUNNIES, YOU MAY NOW GO HOME!

Bunnies: *goes home*

Blade: Sword, you saved me! *kisses Sword*

Sword: *very happy*

Meta Knight: Guys, I think that your baby will be more successful at taking over the universe than Nightmare.

Sword: That MIGHT be true.

Meta Knight: I'm scared. The baby might kill me if it's too strong.

Blade: It won't be THAT strong.

Meta Knight: Blade, you are strong enough to destroy a planet without weapons, and Sword has invisible needle things that come out of his back!

Blade: Hmm… It won't be too strong, trust me!

Meta Knight: Blade… WHY?! WHY DID YOU MARRY SWORD?! WHY?!

Blade: I love Sword. That's why you crybaby!

Meta Knight: IN THE NAME OZF CHEESEBURGERS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!

Sword: Cheeseburgers?

Blade: He's addicted to them. HEY META KNIGHT I'M GONNA EAT YOUR CANDY!

Meta Knight: NO! DO NOT EAT MY DELICIOUS CANDY! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sword: *flips his hair*

Meta Knight: Wait… you're a boy! You shouldn't be able to flip your hair!

Sword: My hair isn't that long anyway. It's short.

Meta Knight: *facepalm*

Blade: Woof!

Sword: Woof!

Meta Knight: Meow!

Blade: *successfully sings the nyan cat song*

Meta Knight: O_O

Sword: YAY!

Blade: The Nyan Cat song is in a game called Hatsune Miku Project Diva F… AND NYAN CAT IS JAPANESE! NYAN MEANS MEOW IN JAPANESE! THE SONG IS REALLY CALLED NYANYANYANYANYANYA!

Meta Knight: Who cares-

Sword: OMG! META KNIGHT EVERYONE SHOULD CARE!

Meta Knight: Let's write a Dedede x Blade Fanfiction.

Sword and Blade: No.

Meta Knight: What? Dedede already wrote one.

Dedede: I WILL READ MY FANFICTION! _"One day a beautiful woman fell in love with a handsome king named Dedede. They loved each other and got married. The end."_

Sword: That nearly killed us.

Blade: Wait, I thought you didn't know how to read or write!

Dedede: I only can when I think of you! HEHEHEHE!

Blade: *hides behind Sword*

Sword: Dedede, go away.

Dedede: *runs away*

Meta Knight: *facepalm*

Blade: There should be WAY more Sword x Blade fanfictions that are NOT yaoi or yuri.

Sword: I know right.

Meta Knight: I think there should be Meta Knight x Blade fanfictions… I BET THEY DON'T EXIST!

Sword: Meta Knight, there are Meta Knight x Escargon fanfictions.

Meta Knight: I think I'm going to die now.

Blade: Sir, DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!

Meta Knight: Okay I won't die.

Sword: If Meta Knight was a vampire I would be very scared.

Blade: Me too.

Sword: OMG! It's raining nachos!

Blade: YAY!

Meta Knight: I think raining nachos is a symbol of Sword and Blade's love.

Blade: That is impossible… but maybe it's not.

Sword: I remember the FIRST time it rained nachos!

Blade: …

Meta Knight: …

Sword: …

Blade: IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU KNOW WHAT VOCALOID IS SAY HI!

Meta Knight: What the *bleep* is a voca-whatever.

Sword: they're called VOCALOIDS!

Meta Knight: SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE *bleep* A VOCALOID IS!


	6. Chapter 6

Blade: OMG Meta Knight doesn't know what vocaloid is!

Sword: *cries* That's just terrible…

Meta Knight: WHAT THE *bleep* IS A *bleep*ING VOCALOID?!

Blade: LOOK IT UP ON THE *bleep*ING INTERNET YOU *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!

Meta Knight: *gasp*

Sword: *shocked* What the nya?

Blade: I'm sorry woof!

Sword: It's okay.

Meta Knight: I'll just look it up on the internet…

LATER

Meta Knight: OMG vocaloid sucks! They aren't real voices! HOW COULD ANYBODY LIKE VOCALOID?!

Blade: Everyone should like vocaloid you *bleep*!

Meta Knight: NOBODY SHOULD! YOU ARE THE *bleep*!

Blade: SHUT UP! I COMPLETELY DISAGREE WITH YOU! YOU'RE A *bleep*ING RETARD!

Meta Knight: * bleep* YOU! YOU SHOULD DIE!

Blade: *about to cry* NO! YOU SHOULD!

Meta Knight: AND HOW COULD YOU *bleep*ING LIKE A *bleep* LIKE SWORD! *says something VERY bad about the baby*

Blade: *starts crying*

Sword: HOW DARE YOU META KNIGHT! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE!

**THE FIGHTING SCENE WAS CUT OUT BECAUSE IT WAS TOO VIOLENT FOR ANYONE TO SEE. LET'S JUST SAY THAT SWORD CAN BE VERY SCARY TO EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR BLADE.**

Sword: I've had enough of him.

Blade: *giggles* Is he dead?

Sword: I think so. We need to find something to cover up his dead body.

Blade: YAY! *laughs* First let's get the chainsaw and cut him into pieces!

Sword: The chainsaw?

Blade: Yeah because if he isn't dead he'll suffer and die for good! I always wanted to see him in pain!

Sword: How long have you wanted him to be in pain?

Blade: *laughs creepily* A loooong time! I wanted him to die even longer!

Sword: *grabs chainsaw and turns it on* Time to cut him!

Meta Knight: *moves*

Blade: OMG HE'S ALIVE KILL HIM! HAHAHAHAHA!

Meta Knight: *wakes up* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sword: *stops*

Blade: LET ME DO IT INSTEAD! *takes chainsaw* TIME TO DIE META KNIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Meta Knight: I'M VERY SORRY BLADE!

Blade: It's NOT because of our argument! I wanted to kill you a long time ago!

Meta Knight: YOU ARE SCARY! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DARK SIDE AGAIN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD A *bleep*ING DARK SIDE?!

Sword: She had a dark side ever since she was eight years old.

Blade: DIE META KNIGHT- OMG sorry! I just wanted to kill you again! *turns off chainsaw*

Meta Knight: Pregnant women can be pretty scary.

Sword: *slaps Meta Knight* Blade is never scary. She never tried to kill you. Got it?

Meta Knight: But-

Sword: Never speak of it. If you do, she'll want to bomb places. Trust me, this happened before.

Meta Knight: *looks at Blade*

Blade: *holding a sharp knife*

Meta Knight: Okay, I trust you.

Some Random Kid: Meta Knight, you are no longer in the I Love Blade Club.

Meta Knight: WHAT?! WHY?!

Some Random Kid: You broke too many rules. By the way, we now have 8,985,872 club members.

Sword: Go.

Some Random Kid: *leaves*

LATER

Blade: Babies are cute.

Sword: I hate nachos.

Blade: OMG me too!

Meta Knight: I am so sorry Blade!

Blade: I forgive you.

Sword: *kisses Blade* I love you, and I love your dark side and evil side too!

Meta Knight: Are the dark and evil sides the same thing?

Sword: Nope.

Meta Knight: So that wasn't her evil side earlier?

Sword: Nope.

Meta Knight: …Oh crap…

Sword: I'm so bored!

Blade: Me too…

Meta Knight: Sword, Blade?

Sword and Blade: Yes?

Meta Knight: When did you two… you know?

Sword: *blushes*

Blade: That's none of your business… If you ask anything like that again you will see my evil side, and then you'll die.

Meta Knight: I hate Sword. SWORD THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Sword: What's my fault?

Meta Knight: THAT I'M SINGLE! WHAAAAAAAA I WANTED TO MARRY BLADE!

Blade: Even if I NEVER went out with Sword, I WOULD STILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!

Meta Knight: Aw man!

Sword: Blade, why are you in a bad mood? Are you okay?

Blade: I'm okay, and the reason why I'm in a bad mood is because of Meta Knight.

Sword: *kisses Blade*

Blade: Woof…

Sword: Are you in a better mood now?

Blade: *nods head* Woof…

Meta Knight: OMG Sword how do you do that?

Sword: I don't know.

Meta Knight: Blade-chan, I'm sorry that I made you in a bad mood.

Blade: It's alright woof! *giggles*

Sword: Why am I suddenly scared?

Blade: Why would you be scared?

Sword: … I… I don't know…

Blade: I'm not scary! I'M KAWAII DESU AND TOTALLY YANDERE- I MEAN NORMAL!

Meta Knight: Yandere… Aren't you like, kuudere or tsundere?

Blade: I'm yan- I MEAN NORMAL!

Meta Knight: Were you about to say yandere?

Blade: Uh… SWORD USED TO BE TSUNDERE!

Sword: It's true, and I like wearing girl clothes. I ADMITTED IT!

Blade: I'm going to kill anyone who hurts you or our baby! HEHEHE!

Meta Knight: Is her dark side taking over?

Sword: Nope. She's secretly like this every day! *smiles*

Blade: Guys, I admit that I'm half-yandere and half-tsundere.

Sword: *reads Blade's mind* She's telling the truth. I just read her mind.

Blade: YAY!

Meta Knight: YAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE *bleep* IS GOING ON AND I AM FAT!

Sword: Meta Knight you're not fat.

Meta Knight: OVENS!

Sword: Ovens are evil.

Blade: I agree. ALL ovens are evil.

Sword: *hugs Blade* I love you so much!

Blade: *blushes* OMG I love you too!

Meta Knight: *cries in corner*

Blade: *screams* THE PAAAAIIIIN! THE PAIN! THEEE PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!

Sword and Meta Knight: What's wrong?!

Blade: I CAN'T *bleep*ING EXPLAIN! *screams louder*

Meta Knight: OMG THIS IS NOTHING LIKE A SIM GIVING BIRTH!

Sword: BLADE! It's going to be okay! You're just going through labor!

Meta Knight: WAIT! THAT WAS A FAST PREGNANCY!

Sword: It took about nine weeks… LIKE DOG PREGNANCY!

Blade: OMGGGGGG! THE PAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN! *screams* WOOF!

Sword: OMGZ!

**LATER**

Sword: It's a girl!

Blade: OMG! The baby's so cute!

Sword: I agree, and it's a girl! *derp*

Meta Knight: We know! Why do you keep saying that!

Blade: What should we name her?

Meta Knight: Hmm… None of you have blue eyes, so WHY does she have blue eyes?

Blade: Because I'm part Siberian Husky. DUH!

Sword: She looks like me! It's a girl! *gets too happy*

Blade: She has green and red hair, blue eyes, and pure white skin. OMGZ!

Baby: *sleeps*

Blade: What should we name her?

Sword: I don't know… *gets sad*

Meta Knight: Let's name her Ugly because she's too white.

Sword and Blade: No that's mean!

Sword: Why is this so hard? Why didn't we think of a name earlier?!

Blade: Because we didn't know what gender she was… I think…

Bun: HEY GUYS LOOK IT'S A BABY! AWWWW IT IS SO CUTE!

Baby: *wakes up* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *punches MK in the face*

Meta Knight: *hits the wall* HEY! You lied to me, she IS very strong!

Blade: *calms the baby down out of nowhere* Still, what should we name her?

Bun: *runs away*

Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! I don't know.

Meta Knight: My face still hurts.

* * *

**QUESTIONS THAT YOU CAN ANSWER!**

**1. WHAT DO YOU THINK SWORD AND BLADE'S DAUGHTERS NAME SHOULD BE?**

**2. DID YOU EXPECT THEIR BABY TO BE A BOY OR A GIRL?**

**3. DO YOU THINK THAT META KNIGHT WILL STILL BE IN PAIN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

* * *

**This is how Sword and Blade's baby looks like:**

**Hair Color- Red and green**

**Eye Color- Blue**

**Skin Color- Pure white (Like Sword)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sword: That must have hurt.

Meta Knight: IT DID!

Blade: Still, what should we name her?

Baby: *laughs*

Sword: Wait, she was just born! How can she laugh?

Meta Knight: Name her Taco. I'm hungry for tacos.

Baby: *punches Meta Knight* NO! NOT TACO!

Sword: She can talk too!

Blade: Don't worry, we won't name you Taco!

Baby: Thank goodness!

Meta Knight: I think my arm is broken.

Blade: I gave birth at home… LIKE NAGISA!

Sword: OMG!

Meta Knight: Just give the baby a name already or I'll name her!

Sword: No, I just thought of one.

Blade: Me too!

Meta Knight: Then say it!

Sword and Blade: Kazuko!

Kazuko: YAY! My name was picked.

Meta Knight: This baby isn't smart. I bet she doesn't know what pi is!

Kazuko: 3.14159-

Meta Knight: Stop! I can't take it! You're voice is high pitched, it's annoying!

Kazuko, Sword, and Blade: *punches Meta Knight in the face*

Meta Knight: OW!

Kazuko: MAMA! HOLD ME! *cries*

Blade: SO KAWAII DESU! *holds Kazuko*

Sword: *puts on Blade's wedding dress* I'm so pretty!

Kazuko: LOL!

Meta Knight: Don't laugh, stupid baby!

Kazuko: *kicks Meta Knight*

Blade: That's so cute!

Sword: What about Kazuko's middle name?

Blade: What about Kazuko Grace Zeezia for her full name!

Sword: OMG IT SOUNDS SO BEAUTIFUL!

Meta Knight: She's ugly.

Kazuko: *punches Meta Knight*

Blade: She was born on August 9th…

Meta Knight: 2013.

Sword: Meta Knight, Blade was born in 2027, not earlier than 2013. So Kazuko wasn't born in 2013 and she was born in 2013.

Meta Knight: That doesn't even make any sense… unless you're from the future.

Blade: We're not from the future! We're just from another planet!

Sword: Okay, that's one baby! Now all we need is eleven more!

Meta Knight: EWW!

Sword: I don't see anything wrong with it.

Meta Knight: OH MY GOODNESS SWORD, HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU PLANNING TO… WITH BLADE...

Sword: You're gross. I don't mean that Blade has to get pregnant eleven more times!

Kazuko: Dada, how are babies made?

Sword: Uh… Something magical happens.

Blade: That's a very weird way to put it.

Sword: Uh… NOTHING MAGICAL HAPPENS! Babies are made when… uh…

Blade: You'll find out when you're older… a lot older.

Kazuko: Okay. *punches Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: OW! THAT HURTS!

Sword: YAY! *punches Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: Why are you punching me?!

Blade: Because it's fun. *punches Meta Knight*

Sword: My favorite book is Quackhead. It's about a duck named George that takes quack.

Blade: I love it too but… what about Jimmy and Fred?

Sword: Jimmy and Fred as an epic story.

Kazuko: Mama, what is that?

Blade: That's the letter A.

Kazuko: Mama, I'm hungry! *cries*

Meta Knight: Time to watch Blade closely when she feeds the baby!

Sword: *reads MK's mind* YOU PERVERT! *ties him up and throws him in a closet*

Kazuko: What's a pervert?

Sword: Someone who's bad and very gross.

Kazuko: META KNIGHT IS A PERVERT! *laughs* I'M HUNGRY! *cries*

**LATER**

Blade: I'm done feeding her.

Kazuko: That was the best milk ever. I never had milk in my whole nine weeks of life!

Meta Knight: Nine weeks?

Kazuko: I was in mama's tummy for nine weeks, so technically I was alive for nine weeks.

Sword: SO SQUEAKY! *giggles*

Meta Knight: You're gay.

Sword: NO I'M NOT! *cries*

Kazuko: *punches MK* You made my dada cry!

Blade: *holds Kazuko* You can't punch him like that! That's bad!

Meta Knight: Thank you-

Blade: You have to punch him harder so he'll feel more pain. Like this! *punches MK*

Meta Knight: OW!

Kazuko: Okay mama! *punches Meta Knight as hard as possible*

Meta Knight: THAT HURT!

Blade: Good job, Kazuko! *claps* YAY!

Kazuko: How do you do that?!

Dedede: HI STUPID BABY!

Kazuko: *cries* THE FAT AND UGLY HOPELESS LOSER IS MEAN!

Sword: *eyes glow* My eyes just started glowing. *chases Dedede*

Dedede: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kazuko: *laughs*

Meta Knight: I love Ouran High School Host Club.

**LATER**

Sword: I'm back.

Kazuko: I just learned how to speak Japanese. それは英語より簡単だ. (It's easier than English)

Blade: 和子はかわいいです! (Kazuko is cute)

Sword: I have no idea what you two are saying… BUT IT'S KAWAII WHEN YOU TWO SPEAK JAPANESE!

Blade: *blushes*

Kazuko: Mama, your face is red. It's scary.

Blade: YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Meta Knight: Wait, how does she know what colors are?

Kazuko: My favorite color is blue.

Sword: SO KAWAII!

Kazuko: Je viens d'apprendre à parler français. (I just learned to speak French)

Meta Knight: A newborn baby speaks English and learns how to speak Japanese and French in a few minutes…

Kazuko: *punches MK*

Meta Knight: OW!

Blade: Good job, Kazuko!

Kazuko: 谢谢! (thank you) I just learned how to speak Chinese!

Sword: She's so smart!

Blade: SO CUTE!

Kazuko: 私はかわいいです! (I'm cute!)

Meta Knight: What is 57,829 divided by 9?

Kazuko: 6,432.44444444444444444444444444444444444444-

Meta Knight: SHUT UP!

Kazuko: *cries* HE'S SCARY!

Blade: Sword, you know what to do.

Sword: *nods*

Meta Knight: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**LATER**

Meta Knight: I think my legs are broken.

Kazuko: You don't have legs.

Blade: Kazuko, you're diaper needs to be changed.

Sword: *eats pizza*

Blade: *changes Kazuko's diaper* Meta Knight, throw the diaper away. *throws diaper at Meta Knight's face*

Meta Knight: EWW! THAT'S GROSS!

Sword: IT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!

Meta Knight: Fine. *picks up diaper and throws it away*

Kazuko: I LOVE MAMA AND DADA!

Sword and Blade: Aww! That's so cute!


	8. Chapter 8

Blade: Sword, our baby is sugoi desu.

Sword: IKR?

Kazuko: I got my sugoiness from mama and dada.

Sword and Blade: SHE'S SO CUTE!

Kazuko: The bowls stared into my soul.

Meta Knight: Bowls don't have eyes.

Kazuko: YOU DON'T UNDERSAND! They stared into my soul, and it was scary.

Meta Knight: I'm holding a bowl.

Kazuko: AAAAAHHHHH!

Sword: Get the bowl away from Kazuko!

Meta Knight: No! There's nothing scary about bowls!

Blade: *punches Meta Knight* If Kazuko says that bowls are scary, then they are.

Kazuko: *looks at lamp* The light is so shiny.

Sword: Don't stare at it too long.

Meta Knight: Kazuko's hair makes me think of tomatoes.

Sword: *gasp* You are so rude!

Kazuko: Tomatoes are fruit.

Blade: You're kawaii!

Sword: How is our baby so kawaii?

Kazuko: I just am kawaii. *punches Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: OW!

Kazuko: I'm a baby.

Meta Knight: I don't care, so I'm going to punch you back!

Kazuko: *kicks Meta Knight* I told you that I'm a baby.

Meta Knight: I told you that I don't care.

Sword: So you want to get arrested for abusing a helpless, innocent baby?

Meta Knight: No.

Blade: Then don't hurt her.

Meta Knight: Okay.

**ON OCTOBER 12****th ****(Now Kazuko's two months old)**

Kazuko: Mama, I'm gonna go to the store.

**LATER**

Blade: Kazuko! Where have you been?!

Sword: We were looking all over for you!

Kazuko: I almost got arrested.

**FLASHBACK**

Kazuko: I just accidentally stole a laptop from the store.

Cappy: A CRIMINAL! AAAAHHHHHH!

Borun: You are under arrest! *takes out handcuffs*

Kazuko: I'm almost two months old. I don't know any better!

Borun: Oh, okay. Just put the laptop back in the store.

Kazuko: But I'm a baby. I don't know how. Do it for me!

Borun: Okay.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kazuko: It was so scary my life flashed before my eyes. I remembered when I was first in mama's tummy.

Meta Knight: Wow.

Blade: My poor baby was so scared! *picks up Kazuko* Poor baby! Awwwww!

Sword: AWWWWWWWWWW! SO KAWAII!

Kazuko: BOWLS! AAAHHHHHH! ONCE I RULE THE INTERNET, EVIL BOWLS WILL NEVER EXIST EVER AGAIN!

Meta Knight: Fumu has been wearing the same outfit for years.

Kazuko: Who's Fumu?

Fumu: I'm Fumu.

Blade: Fumu-san, I'll make you new clothes so you won't be boring anymore!

Fumu: Okay. Even I think I'm boring sometimes.

Sword: NO! Don't let Blade do it! She has a terrible sense of fashion!

Blade: WHAT?!

Sword: Sorry Blade, but the clothes you make are HIDEOUS!

Blade: No they're not! They're beautiful!

Sword: YOU USE TOO MUCH CIRCLES! You use neon colors with white, and they GLOW IN THE DARK WITH CIRCLES ORBITING THE DRESS! It's like, way too nerdy!

Blade: I don't use too much circles!

Sword: Yes you do!

Blade: No I don't! Just try to wear the dress I made earlier!

Sword: B-but the dress would make by beautiful face look UGLY!

Blade: … WOOF!

Kazuko: OMG mama and dada. You should stop fighting before I spit up.

Blade: … Sword, apologize.

Sword: I'm sorry. Oh, and Fumu. Just go get clothes from the store. We have no clue why you're here anyway.

Fumu: Okay. *leaves*

Kazuko: Mama! Mama! Mama!

Blade: *pats Kazuko's back*

Kazuko: *burps and spits up* Thanks. I can't even burp by myself.

Meta Knight: BURPING IS ILLEGAL!

Sword: It is, but not for babies!

Meta Knight: Oh.

Kazuko: I want rule the internet.

Meta Knight: That's stupid.

Kazuko: … WOOF! *punches Meta Knight*

Sword: Kazuko is so KAWAII DESU!

Blade: She needs siblings!

Sword: YEAH! META KNIGHT! YOU DHEHCFWDJDMAJZHEUHHDHSJSKKAEJWJMSJEKAHNXMSJ!

Meta Knight: WHAT?! WELL YOU'RE STUPID!

Blade: He's not stupid!

Kazuko: *takes diaper out of trash and throws it to Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

Kazuko: My ears… they look like cat ears…

Blade: To me they look like doggy ears.

Kazuko: YAY! *breaks bowl*

Blade: Kazuko!

Kazuko: But it was laughing at me!

Blade: Okay. *picks up broken bowl and throws it away*

Sword: We should throw away all of the bowls.

Kazuko: YAY!

Meta Knight: That's wasting money.

Kazuko: I want to make a Homestuck manga.

Fumu: *walks in*

Kazuko: I LOVE U!

Fumu: … *slowly walks away*

Kazuko: I wonder what she thought when I told her that.

Sword: EVERYONE HAS TO LOVE KAZUKO WITH ALL THEIR HEARTS!

Some Random Kid: *gasp* That baby has the same skin color as our enemy!

Kazuko: Hey, I have a name. It's Kazuko.

I Love Blade Club: SHE CAN TALK!

Blade: She's my baby.

Sword: Mine too.

I Love Blade Club: ATTACK SWORD!

Kazuko: NO! *kicks Some Random Kid* NO ATTACKING DADA!

I Love Blade Club: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *runs away crying*

Kazuko: They're hopeless.

**AT 12:00 AM (October 13****th****)**

Blade: Meta Knight was annoying.

Sword: He was SO annoying!

Blade: Shh! You might wake up the baby!

Sword: Sorry.

Meta Knight: *comes out of hiding spot* HA! I CAUGHT YOU- Uh… Why aren't you making out?

Sword: Because we don't want to.

Kazuko: Hi.

Blade: Woof, woof!

Sword: *hugs Kazuko*

Meta Knight: Kazuko's awake. She ruined your chance.

Sword: She didn't ruin any chance!

Meta Knight: Okay.

Kazuko: Dada, I like the internet.

Sword: The internet can be dangerous, weird, and awesome. It depends on how you use it and what websites you go to.

Kazuko: I saw some comments on YouTube about gross videos.

Sword: No more YouTube.

Kazuko: *cries*

Sword: Uh… You can go on it, but only watch videos for babies.

Kazuko: How are babies made?

Sword: You'll find out when you're 35.

Meta Knight: But YOU found out how at 22.

Blade: Sword's turning 23 on November 18th.

Kazuko: Okay, I'm not going to even ask anymore.


End file.
